Barney's Imagination Party Live (remake)
Barney's Imagination Party Live is a Custom Made Barney Show that was produced by Feld Entertainment, under license from HiT Entertainment! This live show premiered at The Theatre at Madison Square Garden in New York City! But, it also was filmed at The Dolby Theatre in Hollywood, California! This show is also for Barney's 30th Anniversary! Plot *Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going! Alyssa has a good idea about having a party with Barney & Friends! But little does Barney know, the party is for him! The party is a way to thank Barney for being such a great friend to everyone! While the party is going on, Barney's old friends Mother Goose (along with Clarence), Professor Tinkerputt & The Winkster all come together & join the party! Cast (in order of appearance) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt/Costume: TBA) *Mike (TBA) *Abby (TBA) *Kyle (TBA) *Alyssa (TBA) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Costume: TBA) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Costume: TBA) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz/Costume: TBA) *Mother Goose (TBA) *Clarence (Voice: TBA/Costume: TBA) *Old King Cole (TBA) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *The Winkster (David Voss) *Ensemble Songs ACT 1 #Barney is a Dinosaur (Joe Phillips & Bob Singleton) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Joe Phillips) #The Having Fun Song (Joe Phillips) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Joe Phillips) #BJ's Song (Bob Singleton) #The Clapping Game (David Bernard Wolf) #If All the Raindrops (Joe Phillips) #Mr. Sun (Bob Singleton) #I'm Mother Goose (Joe Phillips) #Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing A Song Of Sixpence) (Joe Phillips) #Old King Cole (Joe Phillips) #The Dino Dance (Joe Phillips) (Intermission: 20 minutes) ACT 2 Tinkerputt's Song (Joe Phillips) The Winkster (song) (Bob Singleton) It's Party Time (Joe Phillips) Colors All Around (Joe Phillips) Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Joe Phillips) It's C-C-Cold! BRRR! (Joe Phillips) BINGO (Joe Phillips) The Baby Bop Hop (Bob Singleton) She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Bob Singleton) Everyone is Special (David Bernard Wolf) Someone to Love You Forever (Birthday Bash) Just Imagine (Joe Phillips) Being Together (Joe Phillips) I Love You (Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton & David Bernard Wolf) Music Directors * Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton, David Bernard Wolf Trivia *The Barney & Dino costumes used in the show are designed by Animax (along with HiT Entertainment) *The costume ideas: **Barney's costume is based off of Season 6's costume, but with connected feet **All the dino's (along with Clarence) could blink **BJ's costume is based off of Season 12-13's costume **Baby Bop's costume is based off of Season 13's costume **Barney has a bowtie similar to the one from Hi, Neighbor **Clarence's costume is based off of Barney's Big Surprise *'Mother Goose, '''''Clarence, Professor Tinkerputt & The Winkster make a come back in this show *The songs are remade on GarageBand & MixCraft 8 *On the DVD (along with the iTunes purchase) Season 3's episode Shopping for a Surprise was used as a special feature *Clips from The Backyard Gang Series, B&F & special events were used as a slideshow for Just Imagine *All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for every performance. However, the songs were pre-recorded. *A custom made Barney doll was used in the show & was inspired by the Season 7-13 doll *This is the 1st time Jim Cummings was the announcer for the commercials/promos Costumes for the Guys *Mike wears a blue plaid short sleeve shirt with a skinny tie, a fedora, hipster glasses & red converses *Kyle wears a black short sleeve plaid shirt, a black beanie & black converses Costumes for the Girls *Abby wears a navy blue mini skirt with a white collared button down shirt, black yoga pants, a black headband with a bow & black ballet flats with bows on the front *Alyssa wears a red mini skirt with a black & white striped shirt, black yoga pants, a red headband with a red bow & black ballet flats with bows on the front Category:Live Shows Category:Barney Category:30th Anniversary Category:Nostalgia